1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a power supply method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals such as cell phones, smartphones, tablet personal computers, and notebook personal computers are equipped with their own batteries, thus eliminating the use of power cables to improve portability and pursue user-friendliness. Furthermore, there is a known technique that allows a charging apparatus to charge the battery in a non-contact (wireless) manner without any connection unit such as a connector.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-16170 discusses a device as a technique for a power supply apparatus. The device is able to detect a positional change of a power receiving apparatus and allow a display unit of a power supply apparatus to display a charging state of the power receiving apparatus having such a change.
Furthermore, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) have developed so that they can cooperate with mobile terminals such as those described above to give a desired print output and to receive a scanner input via wireless network.
Another known technique allows an MFP and a mobile terminal to cooperate with each other. Through this technique, power is supplied to the mobile terminal by wireless power supply using the MFP as a power-supplying point. This technology allows a user to perform processing without consideration of draining of a battery during cooperation between the MFP and the mobile terminal.
In the conventional technique for wireless power supply, a power supply apparatus automatically acquires a power supply protocol and the identification number of a power receiving apparatus in a power supply zone, and then automatically performs wireless power supply upon establishment of a power supply link.
However, when using the MFP as a power supply point, a mobile terminal user approaching the point to cooperate with the MFP does not always desire power supply. In other words, the conventional technique for wireless power supply has a problem in that a user may receive unnecessary power supply.